yandere_simulatorfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Аои Рюгоку
|tab2=Фразы |tab3=Иллюстрации |tab4=Галерея |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Аои Рюгоку (англ. Aoi Ryugoku) ― одна из учениц в Akademi High School и член студенческого совета. Внешний вид Аои носит форму студенческого совета. У Аои короткие синие волосы и тёмно-голубые глаза. Она носит чёрную повязку с белым рисунком на левом глазу и чёрные чулки с белыми полосками по бокам. На левой руке носит красную повязку с надписью 生徒会, означающей «студенческий совет». У неё плохая осанка, что видно по её походке. Личность Согласно игровой классификации, Аои ― опасная. Если Аяно попытается атаковать её, она прыснет той в лицо перцовым баллончиком и скрутит, связав руки и ноги. Распорядок дня В 7:00 AM Аои начинает патрулировать все этажи, включая крышу. В 8:00 AM Аои идёт в класс 2-2. В 1:00 PM снова патрулирует коридоры. В 1:24 PM она возвращается в класс. В 3:30 PM снова патрулирует коридоры. :В пятницу в это же время идёт на собрание лидеров клубов и студенческого совета в комнату совещаний. В 4:00 PM она идёт в комнату студенческого совета и остаётся там до конца дня. Интересы thumb|center|300px На данный момент все интересы Аои можно узнать только через Cyberstalk. Факты * Она была впервые показана в видео The Student Council in Yandere Simulator (Gameplay Focus). * Её имя и фамилия в переводе с японского означают «Синий Дракон» (Ao Ryu, 青龍). ** Буквальное значение её имени ― «Синий» (碧), а фамилии ― «Драконья тюрьма» (龍獄). * Она является первым учеником, у которого действительно отсутствует глаз. ** Она потеряла глаз, когда была очень юной: примерно в 10 лет или ещё раньшеQuestions about certain characters and club stuff. * Аои основана на одном из четырёх символов китайского мифа. * Она не основана на персонаже Шимей Рюмоу из IkkitousenShimei Ryomou и Aoi Ryugoku. * Правонарушители недолюбливают её и не доверяют ейStudent council members similarities with other students questions. * Если бы Аои не была в студенческом совете, она бы вступила в клуб боевых искусств или была бы одиночкойSilly SC Questions/. * Среди членов студенческого совета она хуже всех обращается с техникойStudent Council tech skills. * Аои ― единственный член студенческого совета, который находился в одной комнате с семьёй МегамиMegami's family and the Council. * Аои ― любимый член студенческого совета YandereDev'аQuestions to dev : student council related stuffs and more. * Личность её родителей важна для её историиStudent Council Families. * Аои ― единственный член совета, которая подала заявку на членство, а не была приглашена МегамиQuestion. ** Мегами пригласила бы её в любом случае. * YandereDev описал ситуацию, где она побеждает членов клуба боевых искусств, но потом проигрывает Будо МасутеPointless questions. * Она не заинтересована в праздновании своего дня рождения, но Мегами настаивает, что она должна отмечать его каждый год. Аои не хочет большого пышного праздника, поэтому они идут на компромисс, поедая торт вместеQuestions to yandere dev. * Если бы она была бы учителем, она была бы личным тренеромIf the Student Council members were teachers.... * Если бы кто-то открыто говорил о своих извращенных фантазиях, связанных со студенческим советом, она бы немедленно ворвалась и заставила бы извращенного ученика повторить то, что он сказалQuestion For Student Council. * Аои любит носить наиболее удобную одежду, как правило, одежду томбоевSC questions. * Аои обычно не ест десерт, но если допустить такой вариант, она вполне может съесть гарнир из мяса. * Если бы Аои проводила выходной на пляже, она патрулировала бы пляж в поисках тех, кто причинял бы неприятности, нарываясь на драку. * Если бы у неё был парень, который разбил бы её сердце, она бы нокаутировала его, пока из её глаза текли слёзы. * Аои наслаждается любым фильмом, в котором есть боевые искусства. * Голос Аои похож на голос Осоро из Yandere Simulator Rival Introduction VideoSC Voices. Источники en:Aoi Ryugoku de:Aoi Ryugoku es:Aoi Ryugoku fr:Aoi Ryugoku it:Aoi Ryugoku pl:Aoi Ryugoku pt-br:Aoi Ryugoku zh-tw:Aoi Ryugoku Категория:Опасный (характер) Категория:Студенческий совет Категория:Персонажи Категория:Учащиеся в Akademi High School Категория:Ученицы Категория:Класс 2-2